


Smooth criminal

by Jens



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine is a police officer, M/M, also Kise is shameless, and Kise is a pickpocket, that's it that's the whole fic, written for AoKise day 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 02:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11151906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jens/pseuds/Jens
Summary: Aomine is only human, and that may be why he doesn’t spring to action as fast as he should when he hears the shrill voice calling out about a purse thief.





	Smooth criminal

“Help! A thief took my purse!”

Aomine is a good, hard-working police officer. He does his job and doesn’t complain. Sure, he might be lazy and put off doing paperwork until he absolutely has to get to it but that’s a minor flaw. He’s unbeatable in basketball and pretty damn good at all the physical activities being a police officer requires of him.

However, he is only human, and that may be why he doesn’t spring to action as fast as he should when he hears the shrill voice calling out about a purse thief.

And when he gets a look at the thief, running down the street towards him with a purse held close to his chest, Aomine stops entirely.

Because the thief is stunning. Blond hair, all messed up from running, eyes burning amber and - shit, he’s fast, that’s definitely an athlete’s body. Aomine finally gets his body to move, running after the guy.

“Stop! I’m a police!”

The guy only runs faster. Aomine frowns to himself. The thief is really determined to get away with the bag, huh? Too bad, that’s not gonna happen on Aomine’s watch. He picks up his pace, keeping his eyes trained on the thief. Aomine’s getting closer, he’s already grinning to himself - the guy takes a sudden turn to the right, to a narrow alley and Aomine nearly falls as he tries to make the turn.

Fuck, who _is_ this guy and why is he getting away from Aomine so easily? Aomine’s been playing basketball as long as he can remember and he works out regularly; he’s in peak condition, which means that anyone that can keep up with him and even outrun him must be as well. And someone who could easily be a professional athlete shouldn’t have to resort to pickpocketing.

The guy has gained a few meters on Aomine but that isn’t going to be enough. Aomine can almost taste blood in his mouth from how hard he runs but it’s worth it; he’s able to get close enough to reach out and grip the thief’s wrist firmly.

The guy nearly topples over when Aomine stops and he tries to keep running. He wriggles a little, trying to get free but it doesn’t work, he’s caught now and Aomine won’t let him go.

“You’re under arrest for stealing a purse,” Aomine says, or at least tries to; he only gets as far as ‘you’re under’ when the thief turns around, allowing Aomine to finally get a good look at his face, and the rest of the words get stuck in his throat.

Because holy shit the guy’s _gorgeous_. His hair looks golden in the dim lighting of the alleyway and his lashes are illegally long, and the way his lips are curling up into a smile -

“I did a bad thing, I know. Can’t you let it slide this once?” The guy’s hand is sliding down Aomine’s chest as he speaks, fondling him. And those are definitely bedroom eyes, what the _fuck_. Aomine may be a good police but he is not immune to seductive strangers and he finds himself seriously considering just letting the guy go 

Except he won’t. He coughs to hide his momentary loss of rationality. “Come on, I’m taking you back to the station.”

“No!” The guy seems to startle at the sudden raise in his own volume. He leans even closer, pressing his entire upper body against Aomine’s in a decidedly indecent manner and when he speaks, his voice has gained a sultry undertone to it.

“Dear officer-san, won’t you drop this case? You can take the bag back to the nice lady, she’ll be happy, and you can tell her you lost me but that I dropped the bag before getting away from you.” Aomine wants to say no, because he’s a law abiding citizen, but the guy’s squeezing his bicep now and he is so fucking pretty, with his long lashes and hair like a halo -

“Please?” The thief’s lips are so close to Aomine’s now, almost touching - _resist, he stole someone’s purse_ - 

The thief presses a kiss to the corner of Aomine’s mouth and it’s game over. Aomine’s grip on his arm loosens, then drops entirely and he can feel his entire face flood with warmth.

The thief slips a hand into Aomine’s pocket and then he’s gone. Aomine stands, frozen in place by surprise. He reaches for his phone, realising the thief had also touched that very same pocket - but it’s still there. The screen is flashing with a notification of a new text though. Curious, Aomine opens it.

It’s from someone called Kise. SInce when does Aomine have that name saved in his contacts? Then he reads the actual text and nearly drops his phone.

_I may have stolen that lady’s purse but you stole my heart. Call me sometime so I can properly thank you for your kindness ;)_

Well, Kise has been in his contacts since a certain attractive thief apparently slipped his phone out of his pocket to save it there. Aomine’s recent calls reveal a call made to Kise, around the time he was talking to the guy, which means Kise was able to get his phone out of his pocket, save his number onto it, make a call to his phone with it to get Aomine’s number and then slip the phone back into Aomine’s pocket, without Aomine noticing anything except Kise slipping the phone back.

Aomine realises he might not be as good of a police officer as he’s previously thought.

(But he doesn’t really mind because he did get the number of a really attractive guy in the process, as well as what is practically a promise of a date. Being bad at your job doesn’t often come with such benefits.)

**Author's Note:**

> fashionably late for AoKise day....... but I've been super busy, first with an internship and then I got a last minute summer job so yeah. life has been hectic  
> anyway here's this, I swear I'm working on other stuff too and will be updating soon(-ish)  
> (also please excuse the title, I couldn't come up with anything else so if anyone has a better idea, I'd be happy to hear it)


End file.
